


Beat Rock Love: Rock Back

by lucybeetle



Series: Beat Rock Love [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. One of Alan's ideas for the tour takes a wrong turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Rock Love: Rock Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> This chapter, as all others, is dedicated to guava who inspired me to continue the original one-shot, gives me many new ideas for this story, and listens to me witter endlessly about writing it.
> 
> Team ADULT's name was chosen by no less than Onari's actor, Yanagi Takayuki, who used it on his blog accompanied by a dramatic album cover-esque photo of Onari and Javert on set together.

Makoto was less than two months away from the first performance of ATM's reunion tour.

In his private life, he had a few things going on. He was trying to maintain relationships with some of the friends he’d made through his motorcycling career; he’d like to go back to it in the future, and even if that weren’t possible, he did not want to forget about the people he had met along the way. Then there was the matter of his relationship with Alan. He was quite happy with how that was working out. Ever since their temporary breakup, they seemed to be on much more stable terms. They recovered from arguments more quickly, and Makoto felt that both he and Alan were making more of an effort to compromise. It couldn’t be denied that Alan was difficult to live with sometimes, but, when he smiled or they played music together, Makoto felt more and more confident each time that going back to Alan had been the right thing to do.

Makoto might have been a little anxious about the tour, but for the fact that it consisted almost entirely of school or university theatres, "snack" bars, and small hotels where middle-aged couples might spend the weekend for an anniversary or somesuch. Alan's father assured the boys that this covered the majority of their potential fanbase and was the best way to find out in advance whether it would be worth them releasing any of their new material. The boys would also be performing two dates in Rio de Janeiro. Adonis's publicity flunkies had found out that Takeru had a number of fans in Brazil, who had been excited to see his TV performance with ATM; sharing the video over two million times online. Makoto had run some of the YouTube comments through Google Translate, and was disconcerted to see a number of mentions of “sexy bad boy” and “leather pants.”

“They’re talking about me, of course,” said Alan, who had not been wearing leather in the video.

***

Makoto had agreed to babysit one afternoon, whilst Akari gave a lecture at a university somewhere and Onari went to another temple to officiate at the wedding of its priest. They’d asked Kanon (who had a job interview) and Takeru (who was apparently doing something terribly important), which left Makoto. Akari had begged him to come over so that she didn’t have to leave her child with Narita and Shibuya.

“She’s had lunch so she should be fine until we get back … she can have an orange or banana if she’s hungry, otherwise no snacking. When Cubi gets home make sure he does his homework, please,” said Akari.

Akari’s daughter whimpered and buried her face in her mother’s chest. Akari stroked the little girl’s hair, “Please be a good girl until Daddy and I get back. We won’t be long.”

Arisa wailed in response. Akari hesitated, “Makoto, are you going to be OK?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said. He’d dealt with worse than a crying toddler.

As soon as Akari left the house, Arisa began screaming and didn’t stop. Makoto thought that at some point, she would probably exhaust herself and wind down; but she was still going strong half an hour later. When he tried to distract her with toys, or drinks, or the TV, or books, she just increased her volume. He brought her a stuffed bunny to hug, and she threw it at him.  She had a very good aim. Makoto idly wondered whether she might have a future in baseball one day.

Cubi came home and ignored his sister’s cries, instead going straight to the table and sitting down to paint. He seemed cheerfully oblivious to the noise.

“Have you done your homework?” Makoto asked weakly.

“I don’t like homework,” said Cubi. “I love painting, though!” He joyfully continued.

Makoto went out into the garden and took a deep, calming breath. Then he phoned Alan. He knew that Alan had plans for this afternoon, but Alan was pretty much the only thing that gave Makoto a fighting chance of surviving until Akari and Onari got back.

Alan came over within twenty minutes. Within the hour he’d got the art materials cleaned away; Cubi sitting at the table obligingly copying out sums; and Arisa snuggled quietly against Alan on the sofa, tugging at a golden streak in the front of his hair. Alan gently disentangled her fingers, and patted her back. She shortly fell asleep.

“… How did you do that?” said Makoto, too stunned to say anything else.

Alan shrugged. Cubi stood up, “Mr Alan, I’ve finished my homework. Can I have all my paints back now?”

“You must wear an apron and put newspaper down,” said Alan. Cubi cheered and returned with an old newspaper which he spread out across the table before going back to his painting.

“The children will be quiet now. What shall we do until Akari and Onari get back?” said Alan.

Makoto ended the afternoon curled up against Alan’s side as they watched a movie together on the couch; careful not to dislodge Arisa. In Alan’s arms Makoto felt almost as insubstantial as she was, even though he was much taller than Alan. It was moments like this that made Makoto grateful for the reunion, for the TV producer who’d suggested the initial idea to Takeru, even for Akari asking him to babysit her adorable yet tiresome kids.

Akari and Onari got back a few hours later. While Akari attended to their daughter, Onari made tea and sat with Alan and Makoto in the front room of the temple.

“How are the plans for your forthcoming band reunion progressing?” he asked.

“They are coming along very nicely. We plan to unveil our official logo next week in advance of the tour,” said Alan. He made it sound like they would be playing the most prestigious stages in the country, rather than a few random bars and cheap hotels chosen mostly because the patrons would be too drunk to care what the music sounded like.

Onari nodded, “Most impressive, Master Alan. It makes me wistful for my own days in the music industry.”

“ _Your_ days in the music industry …?” said Makoto, and exchanged glances with Alan. Owing to the Fukami family moving across the country, and spending most of his childhood apart from Takeru, Makoto hadn’t actually known Onari all that long. He was aware that Onari had become a monk at an early age and by sixteen, after Tenkuuji Ryuu’s death, was already the head priest of the temple. It didn’t seem likely that he’d ever had time for a music career.

“Indeed.” Onari puffed out his chest, “In my youth, before my marriage to Akari-kun, I was part of a musical duo known as ‘Team ADULT.’ We recorded a _demo_ , but my duties at the temple became too great to progress further, and my partner Javert announced his intention to get a real job.”

“Javert?!” said Makoto and Alan in unison. It wasn’t a common name.

“I believe he went on to become an accountant. We must all have money to survive,” said Onari.

“I’m pretty sure he’s our accountant,” said Makoto. “Adonis hired him. He’s taking care of everything for the tour.” Makoto’s lips narrowed into a taut little line. Javert sucked up to Adonis and kept making dreamy eyes at Alan but was a rude jerk whenever Makoto tried to ask him about something.

“Onari, do you still have a copy of this demo?” said Alan.

Onari jumped to his feet, “I certainly do! Stay here.” He raced off into the back, just as Akari came through the doorway.

“Where are you –” He’d gone, closing the door behind him, “Where has he gone?” she asked Makoto and Alan.

“We asked him about the demo he recorded with Javert,” said Alan.

Akari groaned. “Seriously? You don’t wanna hear it. I told him never to play that thing again.”

“We’re interested. It emerges that our accountant was his musical partner. It’s a small world, isn’t it?” said Alan, who looked extremely pleased with himself.

Onari reappeared, waving a CD in the air, “Akari-kun, where is our CD player?”

“We haven’t got a CD player. No one under the age of 50 has one,” said Akari.

Onari sighed, and handed Alan the CD, “Perhaps Master Alan would care to listen to it at home.”

“Yes!” said Alan.

“… Maybe,” said Makoto. For all he knew, Onari could have the singing voice of an angel; and yet Makoto knew in his heart that the CD contained something truly cringeworthy.

Alan was able to play CDs on an old laptop, so, when they got back, they listened to it in their room that night. A polite word for Team ADULT’s music would have been “eclectic.” There were two tracks on the CD, both of which consisted of Onari singing a slow pop ballad over an off-key electronic tune while Javert provided backing vocals in a combination of Japanese, broken English, and gibberish.

“Interesting,” said Alan, when the CD finished. “I wonder what Javert would say if we played this for him?”

“He probably wants to forget all about it,” said Makoto. There was something ever so slightly disconcerting about hearing Javert shout _“Yeah, motherfucker!”_ over the beat.

“Perhaps he and Onari would consider a reunion of their own,” said Alan.

“He’s supposed to be helping us with _our_ reunion. Just forget about it,” said Makoto.

***

All meetings with Javert were incredibly dull. Financial affairs weren’t exactly riveting, so the meetings would have been dull anyway; but they became even more so when delivered by someone who had chosen to have a moustache instead of a personality.

When Javert had finished explaining the full implications of the tax system in relation to the tour, and Takeru had asked him several times to repeat things, and Adonis had read over the notes that his PA had taken during the meeting, the boys were finally free to go. As Javert went to leave, Alan intercepted him.

“Specter and I have been listening to the demo CD that you made with your old musical partner, Onari. He is a close friend of Tenkuuji Takeru,” said Alan.

Javert stopped in his tracks. He looked down at the floor, and said “I apologise for my youthful indiscretion. However, I assure you that it happened many years ago and has no bearing on my professional capacity to advise you as your accountant.”

Makoto thought this a tad excessive. Javert was talking about his and Onari’s embarrassing CD, not their sex tape.

“We like your sound. I have been wondering whether you and Onari would consider a reunion. Perhaps you could be a warm-up act on our tour,” said Alan.

Takeru came bounding over to them. “What’s going on?”

“Javert and Onari used to make music together. Long story,” said Makoto.

“What?” Takeru grinned at Javert, “That’s so cool!”

Javert was silent for several moments. Eventually he said, “With respect, I would like to put that period of my life behind me. I have a real job now and would like to forget about my past in music.”

“So would I,” Makoto muttered.

“Even if we hire you? My father and I will pay you a lot of money. I know that you are finding your mortgage payments difficult and own only one pair of shoes,” said Alan.

Javert and his moustache bristled. He looked very much as if he were struggling to keep his temper, “If you will please excuse me, I have another client to attend to.” He picked up his briefcase and left.

Makoto resolved to have nothing to do with Alan’s hare-brained scheme to get Onari and Javert back together as a supporting act for ATM. He was a little too apprehensive to approach Adonis himself; but he got along well with Alan’s sister Alia. If it came to it, Makoto would have a word with Alia and ask her to speak to her father. There was no way on earth that Adonis would allow Team ADULT to perform on his son’s comeback tour.

When Makoto got up for breakfast on Saturday morning, Alan and Kanon were already at the table, munching toast and drinking those awful Blendy Sticks that Kanon liked so much.

“Good morning, Specter. We will be visiting the park for takoyaki this afternoon,” said Alan.

“Don’t you ever give Fumi-baa a break?” Makoto muttered. He went to make himself a cup of black coffee. When he wanted a cup of coffee, he wanted it in a cup, and he wanted coffee; not some sugary, creamy, powdery mess out of a packet.

“It will be a pleasant lunch with our family and friends. Tenkuuji Takeru and Onari will also be there,” said Alan.

Makoto might have known. He took a deep breath, and attempted to calm himself even if only for Kanon’s sake, “Why did you invite Onari?”

“He would like to enjoy lunch in the park with his children. Akari will be busy working on her research,” said Alan.

“And you didn’t ask anyone else to come?”

“No. Absolutely not,” said Alan. “I have no ulterior motives whatsoever. Remember that trust is important in a relationship, Specter.”

Kanon brought a plate of toast to Makoto. He bit into it and reminded himself of his plan: one little chat with Alia was all it would take. Perhaps he would give her a call that morning, just to be on the safe side.

***

No matter how many aspects of Makoto’s life changed, one constant was that Fumi-baa made delicious takoyaki. Everyone was sitting on benches outside her stall, eating while Kanon chatted animatedly about her job search and her work as an artist.

“Are you going to go to art college too?” Fumi-baa asked Cubi; who was sketching, sitting on the ground beside Kanon.

“I’m going to re-invent abstract art for the post-post-millennial generation!” said Cubi, without looking up from his paper.

“I … see,” said Fumi-baa. “And what are _you_ going to do when you grow up, Arisa?”

“I’m going to be a meteorologist and an idol and a Pretty Cure,” said Arisa.

“No interest in joining your dad at the temple?” Fumi-baa said.

“No!” said Cubi and Arisa in union.

Onari’s shoulders slumped, and Makoto felt a little sorry for him. Onari loved his family; but he was a gentle, peaceful (if loud and overbearing) person who appreciated home and a simple lifestyle. It was easy to get the impression that he sometimes felt out of place next to his successful wife and ambitious children. Maybe that was why the idea of making music appealed to Onari, who had never really had the chance in life to explore his own interests, outside of his roles as a priest and now a husband and father.

Makoto went to speak to Onari, who was looking at something off over Makoto’s shoulder. He pointed, “Javert!”

Sure enough, as Makoto looked, Javert came into view. Even though it was a Saturday, Javert was dressed in full business attire and looked no less grumpy than he always did. His nose wrinkled when he saw Onari, “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Good afternoon, Javert. I invited Onari to enjoy lunch with us,” said Alan. “Please enjoy some of the onigiri he brought. I know they are your favourite.” He handed Javert a plastic container.

“Alan,” said Makoto, his voice low. He was going to have _serious_ words with Alan about this later.

Onari was still staring, mouth open. After a few moments he said “Hello, Javert. It’s been a long time. May I introduce my son Cubi, and my daughter Arisa.” He gestured towards the children.

“Daddy, who’s that man?” said Arisa.

“I certainly would not have come if I knew that all these people would be here,” said Javert. “I have many other appointments to attend to. Good day to you.”

“I asked you and Onari here so that we could discuss the possibility of Team ADULT reuniting. I would like you to be a support act on ATM’s tour,” said Alan.

“What?!” said Onari. “You didn’t tell me about this!”

“He didn’t tell me either,” said Makoto.

Takeru put his hand up, as if he were in a classroom, “Wait, wait. Who’s Team ADULT?”

“I have made it perfectly clear that I am not prepared to discuss this. I am very busy with my current career and would prefer it if you kept our relationship strictly professional. Goodbye,” said Javert. He left, taking the onigiri with him.

Onari was quiet for several minutes. Just as Alan was about to try and break the silence, Onari said “Thank you for inviting us, Master Alan, but I think it is time we went home.”

“Dad!” Cubi put down his sketchpad, “I want to stay here! I’m drawing!”

“Very well. I will take Arisa home.” Onari picked her up. She shouted “NO!” and hit him over the head with one of her action figures.

“How could you be so naughty? Wait until your mother hears about this!” Onari was obviously trying to sound stern, but his voice cracked and he seemed closer to tears than anything else.

“Cubi and I could look after her and bring her home later?” Takeru suggested.  Onari handed his daughter to Takeru and left without another word.

Whilst Takeru amused Arisa with her Pretty Cure figures, Makoto went over to Alan for a private conversation.

“I told you to let it go,” he said.

“I did not merely want Team ADULT as a supporting act on our tour. If we needed one, there would be many people to choose from. I wanted Onari to be happy,” said Alan.

“And look how that’s worked out! You just never listen!” said Makoto.

“He can still be happy, if you help me.”

“No. No way. I’m not having anything to do with this.” Makoto crossed his arms.

“Yes, you will,” Alan said simply. “Because you care for Onari … and you care for me.”

 


End file.
